runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gr8kingchaos/Archive2
The reason...... The reason why I deleted my page is because I couldn't see it because my blocker blocked it so yeah...... sig test カイザーチャオ Aoto UT The Black Hand Hello my rs name is Darkness0988 and I would like to discuss a business proposition with you. Please add me and I will be in touch. Deleted unecessary spamfest As you were trying to flame me and make me angry. You have failed as you have just made yourselves look naive. By the way congrats on that. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT :No, I was simply proving a point. And It is against wikia rules to delete your talk page, instead you are to create an archive. AoS Legend Talk • AoS 22:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Also king There was never any revenge that I actually needed, congrats on falling for that little ploy. I actually was hoping that you would just use aos members to fight my guild members but I guess the others were kinda expected. As it is I know they are devoted to this but need more training but thanks for testing them. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT *Wow, now your trying to cover up a lose with that... If there's one thing I hate, it's a sore loser... AoS Legend Talk • AoS 23:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *Guess you also wouldn't believe me then if I said that I found your spy......hmm y would u place a spy in my guild..oh well also that I wanted to see some weaknesses that your clan might have.....happy to say I found a few. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT *I have spies in Zt, but I have sent 0 spies into your clan... AoS Legend Talk • AoS 23:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) *Why would anyone waste their time spying on a guild so weak? Stone Talk • AoS Y not considering king has been a pawn since day 1 when I joined aos. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT If I'm a pawn and I beat you in clan wars, what are you? lol AoS Legend Talk • AoS 02:10, May 9, 2010 (UTC) You still don't get it do you? I have long since sacrificed you. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT Chaos you make up the lamest excuses for losing a clan war. lol AoS Legend Talk • AoS 17:53, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Zerouh's Triumvirate Hey man, I see these corrupt users are giving you a hard time. I know that Zerouh and you have made amends so I am offering your clan, The Black Hand, a chance to join the Triumvirate. You in? If you join, you'll be protected against people like Aereas.Red Dog31 01:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) *Protected? He challenged AoS. Stone Talk • AoS No thx red. We are nuetral in this, by joining the triumvirate we would be pushing away others and creating even more enemies. Besides king isn't really a threat compared to other things I can think of. But thx for the offer anyways. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT Anytime, but BTW, remain neutral against which clan?Red Dog31 02:07, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Chaos.... ZeroStrikr cancelled the war... there's no need for you to send your troops anymore. Farcrusader 00:42, May 17, 2010 (UTC)Farcrusader I'm leaving. Your "guild" is pointless and pretty boring. Goodbye. iTz The Rofl Sorry my memory is drawing a blank here but I thought you were with aereas. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT *No. iTz The Rofl Recruitment Hello Chaos, I was wondering if you could use a hired gun? The clan I was with recently left me for dead after another clan attacked. So I was wondering if I could join. Application Hello Chaos, were is the link for me to send in my application? I am interested in joining this group. Oh sorry about that I haven't been on wiki all that much recently, there has been too much drama happening here for my tastes but you just have to pop into our chat, most of the time badbell93 or eatmehnutz will be on they are the ones in charge of recruits. Overall not much has been happening in runescape so it is mainly turning into a community moreso than a fighting guild. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT Fixing spelling errors Thank you for correcting our old Head of Media's grammatical errors, it is of great assistance. ゼロウ Talk __ UT 18:42, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Lol It's ok. :) ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ 20:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reverting vandalism on some of the pages. ʇןoʌǝɹ pǝɹ 19:07, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem just doing my part. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT Woops Forgot I wasn't signed in when I fixed vandalism on Clan:Masors........... And now I forgot to sign must be an off day today. カイザーチャオ Aoto UT